


I'll Guide You

by RisingSun



Series: I Promise You [9]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSun/pseuds/RisingSun





	I'll Guide You

Hwitaek was soft. They were getting busy with the upcoming comeback and they were all giddy and in a good mood because of it, even though they were slightly tired as well. But the hectic time was yet to come and they were all enjoying it after all. It felt good. With leader’s birthday right around the corner they all seemed to slip into an even better mood, so somehow everything they were doing these days was so much fun, making them excited with working harder once again.

That excitement must have made them all more loving towards each other and Yanan was feeling even more comfortable than before around his hyungs. Things were indeed going well, making him feel like he could relax and enjoy it all.

They were shooting their concept photos today and they were already all dressed up and ready, smooth skin covered with beautiful fake tattoos, making them all look even more handsome than usual. Half an hour earlier Yanan was examining the ink gracing his own neck, satisfied with the look it was giving him and now he was doing the same to the rest of Pentagon’s family.

The shooting has already started, Jinho being the first to pose as the eldest in group and Yanan’s eyes focused on gorgeous wings drawn on the main vocalist’s feet before he felt arms circle around him.

“We look good today.” The leader commented, hugging him warmly as he looked around too. The Chinese boy smiled and nodded a bit before shifting his gaze to other members. Hyojong didn’t need to be drawn on, he had enough tattoos of his own anyway, yet he still looked absolutely stunning.

“Dawnie hyung is so sexy.” Yanan replied honestly, watching the blond rapper’s make up getting fixed before he looked over at them as if he felt their leader’s eyes on him.

“He knows he is.” Hui said, an amused smirk on his face and Hyojong smiled, obviously satisfied with himself before turning back to their makeup artist. “Changgu is too.” The leader teased instead and Yanan looked around, trying to find his boyfriend, a moment later half-wishing he wasn’t.

The older boy was talking to Hongseok, smiling as brightly as he usually did and Yanan could almost hear him laugh at whatever bad pun their hyung was telling him. He was adorable, yet he indeed looked so sexy, barely buttoned white shirt engulfing his body, exposing silky torso beneath, black ink contrasting white skin. Yanan’s rational thoughts were drowning in a swirl of emotions and he could hear his hyung speaking, but couldn’t care less about focusing to actually comprehend the words.

“Yananie… Yananie?” Hui repeated until the taller boy finally blinked and looked back at him, obviously dazed. “God, snap out of it. I need you focused now.” The leader chuckled, shaking his head before he let go and went for his shooting. He needed to focus, staring at his boyfriend was out of the question.

Things were great. Well, they were basically the same they used to be a long time ago – before Yanan’s injury. Except that his best friend became his boyfriend and their time alone involved make out sessions now. The amount of skinship skyrocketed and it was nice, Yanan felt even more loved than before simply because Changgu couldn’t keep his hands to himself.

They fell into it easily and the older boy’s old thought about them being something similar to married couple now brought laughter to his lips. It was partly true after all, that’s just how comfortable the two of them were even if certain levels of intimacy were completely foreign to both of them. So, for the time being they stuck to what was comfortable. Not that sex wouldn’t be – they both had a vague idea it wouldn’t be awkward at least, but they weren’t sure if they were ready for it yet.

Today was different. Yanan did his best to concentrate on the photoshoot, managing to finish it without a problem simply because he pushed the image of his boyfriend out of his head and made sure not to look at him at all while they were working. After they were done he quickly busied himself with talking and clinging to other members. Changgu noticed, but brushed it off and simply did the same.

It wasn’t until dinner that the older boy noticed something must be wrong with his tall best friend. It was obvious Yanan was ignoring him, purposely focusing on everyone else but him. He was sitting beside him as usual and at some point Changgu reached over to take his hand, but Chinese boy wiggled it out of his reach, almost pushing him away. Perfect eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Changgu stared at him for a moment, then huffed and pouted, focusing on food instead and making mental note to interrogate him later.

Much later, after everyone went to sleep and the two of them moved to their room as well the Korean boy finally sighed, looking at him.

“What’s wrong? You’ve been off the whole day today.” He stated, clearly frustrated, but groaned a moment later because Yanan turned to him quickly and pressed him against the wall, kissing him hard. Changgu couldn’t keep up and Yanan never acted like this. “Stop… wait… what’s gotten into you?” He gasped, managing to push the taller boy away slightly, trying to talk.

“You… today…” Yanan almost growled and Changgu watched him intently, trying to understand. It dawned on him a moment later.

“You mean the photoshoot?” He chuckled suddenly. “Yananie…”

“You were so hot.” The Chinese boy blurted out, leaning in to kiss him again. “You are so hot.” He added and Changgu moved forward this time, kissing him with the same intensity Yanan did a couple of minutes ago. It was the younger boy’s turn to groan and he held him closer again, spinning them both around until they reached the bed, pushing Changgu down and following quickly.

“Ah…” The kiss was broken as the shorter boy protested in pain, his head hitting the headboard as they landed.

“Sorry…” Yanan simply said and Changgu laughed again, pushing himself down on bed to at least rest his head on pillow. His boyfriend moved down, resuming the hungry kiss and Changgu arched up into him, his face burning up when he realized the Chinese boy was hard.

Yanan moved too fast, breaking the contact to pull himself up, but hitting his head on the top bunk clumsily. Changgu couldn’t help but laugh, sitting up and moving his hand to Yanan’s head, rubbing soothingly.

“Be careful… geeze…” He muttered and laughed more when the taller one sneaked his hands to his shirt, pulling it off hastily. He was indeed moving too fast and Changgu was both confused and excited, not being able to process everything that was happening all at once. “Yanan-ah.” He tried, but Yanan kissed him once again, their teeth clashing awkwardly in haste and Changgu fought for dominance, finally managing to take control after a moment.

The older one focused on deepening the kiss, tilting his head and tasting his boyfriend more, their tongues moving in well-known sync now that Yanan gave in. Changgu was taking his breath away – literally and figuratively and the Chinese boy felt slightly lightheaded, his hands moving on his own as he continued undressing his boyfriend rather harshly. The older boy groaned again when Yanan accidentally elbowed him as he shifted more to get rid of his own clothes and gasped for air, chuckling.

“You’re so impatient…” He looked up at his boyfriend, the lust in Yanan’s eyes startling him a bit, the knot in his stomach tightening, suddenly aware of the state they were in. And then the younger boy pushed him down again, pressing their bodies together and awkwardly trying to tangle their limbs, to find a comfortable position. It was uncomfortable, it wasn’t working.

“You’re going too fast.” Changgu breathed, feeling like he was nagging him and he could feel Yanan’s erection rubbing against his hip. “Fuck, Yanan… we won’t be able to pull this off like this.”

“Will you shut up?” Yanan snapped – the way only he could and Changgu pressed his lips together into a frown, glaring up at him. The Chinese boy paused, then sighed and rolled off him, laying down on his back and taking a deep breath.

“Okay, it’s not working.” He admitted, frustrated with himself.

“We’ll make it work.” Changgu looked over at him, but Yanan suddenly jumped up, grabbing his boxers and putting them on before moving to get out of their room. “Where are you going?” The older one got on his feet quickly too, clumsily putting his own underwear on to follow.

“Hyung!” Yanan was already pounding on Jinho’s door when Changgu joined him.

“Yah, he’s sleeping…”

“Hyung, please open!” The Chinese boy didn’t care. He wanted this and he wanted it now. Giving up wasn’t an option even if it meant waking up the whole dorm.

“Go to bed, hyung!” Wooseok yelled from his room, but then Yuto opened Jinho’s door, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“What are you…?” He started saying, but Yanan pushed him away quickly and stepped inside, facing a sleepy Jinho sitting up in his bed. Changgu sighed and followed, shaking his head at Yuto’s questioning gaze and Japanese boy simply shrugged and moved back to bed, sitting down next to his boyfriend.

“I’d wish you a good morning, but it’s 3 am and I’m really not in the mood for joking.” The oldest one looked up at the tall vocalist, clearly not amused. “What do you want?”

“I need you to teach me about sex.” Yanan replied quickly, causally, as if he was asking for a vocal lesson. Jinho raised an eyebrow.

“You do know how it works?” He asked the first thing that came to his mind. Yuto bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

“Hyung…” The Chinese boy rolled his eyes.

“What exactly is the problem?” Jinho asked next, just wanting to get the conversation over with.

“I’m… clumsy.” Yanan tried.

“He’s rushing it.” Changgu quickly added, trying to be helpful. This wasn’t how he expected their first time to be, especially with this conversation. So, he could as well help out – or ask for help anyway.

“What’s that?” Jinho squinted his eyes suddenly, noticing a light bruise on Changgu’s arm. “Is that a bruise?”

“I kind of… accidentally elbowed him.” The Chinese boy bit his lip. Yuto cackled quietly, getting elbowed by his own boyfriend. “I told you I’m clumsy.”

“I don’t even want to know what happened, but I’m guessing Changgu had no idea what you were doing.” Their small hyung shook his head and sighed.

“Long limbs must be a problem.” Changgu commented dumbly. Yanan just glared at him.

“Seriously?” The oldest raised his eyebrow again, motioning between him and Yuto in reply. “Just… be careful, work together. I don’t know what other advice I should give you.”

“Take it slow, don’t be impatient.” Yuto added. “And listen to each other… I feel like hyung here now.” He cackled again, finding the whole situation funny and wondering if Jinho and other older hyungs had to have conversations similar to this more often.

“Is that it?” Jinho asked, hoping to go back to sleep soon.

“I don’t have a condom.” Yanan looked at them sheepishly and Yuto moved to find one.

“You really decided this in the heat of the moment, didn’t you?” The younger couldn’t help but laugh once again, earning a light smack from his Chinese hyung.

“You’d need this as well.” A bottle of lube almost smacked Yanan across the face. Jinho was better pitcher than expected, Changgu assumed he magically acquired that ability once he started dating Yuto.

“And please, try to let us sleep, we need to get up early.” Yuto finished before kicking them out of Jinho’s room. Changgu took Yanan’s hand and dragged him back to their room, closing the door behind them firmly.

“We’re doing this my way now.” He stated, slipping out of his underwear again and waiting for Yanan to do the same, then pushed him to sit on the bed, immediately moving to sit on his lap. “We’re going slow, you better control yourself and enjoy it.” He added, looking at him pointedly. The Chinese had no choice but to nod, watching his boyfriend lean into a kiss, much slower than before. He relaxed slowly, focusing on one sensation at the time and hugged him comfortably, the way he always had, simply kissing him back.

Soon, Changgu moved, planting soft kisses down the taller boy’s neck and Yanan tilted his head a bit, giving him better access, wanting more. The older boy smiled against his skin, loving the way his boyfriend obviously relaxed. This was working, it finally felt right. He continued what he was doing and decided to try out something new, slowly rolling his hips against Yanan’s, making their arousals meet slowly, earning a soft moan from the younger boy.

“How do you know what to do?” Yanan asked, surprising them both with such a simple question.

“I’m just trying it out… finding things that feel good?” Changgu tried to answer.

“Everything feels good though.”

“Us getting bruises doesn’t.” They both laughed at that and the Chinese boy pulled away slightly, lowering them both down slowly this time, trying his best to be careful. Changgu’s smile was encouraging and Yanan felt loved again, felt everything that the two of them were. Of course he could do this.

“I’ll guide you.”

Changgu was as encouraging as always. Those words didn’t even need to be said, yet they still warmed up Yanan’s heart once again, working as a shot of strength, a dose of reassurance and love, familiar and calming.

“You always do.” And the older boy was smiling that smile Yanan was addicted to.

The taller boy was leaning down now, kissing along his boyfriend’s collarbones, taking in the feel of their bodies touching, the way Changgu continued to brush their hips together, not using much force, but being firm, determinate, like the promise he said a minute ago. He kept showering the older boy’s skin with soft kisses until he decided it was time to start preparing him. It was all so simple really – to the point it amazed Yanan. Despite the burning lust he just needed to take one step at the time and let them both enjoy it. Controlling himself wasn’t easy, but focusing on enjoying the sensations and going slow just felt right, like the most natural thing in the world at the moment.

Changgu watched as Yanan stopped giving his chest attention and took the lube, licking his lips, getting slightly nervous at what he knew was coming next. One slick finger pressed against his entrance a moment later and he tensed, the finger entering him before he could think much about it and he took a hold of the sheets beneath him as Yanan’s other hand rested on his hip, trying to steady him. The younger boy was looking at him, obviously trying to read his expression and after a moment he smiled again. That smile really worked like a charm, Changgu laughed lightly as Yanan’s whole face lit up and he proceeded – of course it would be something as simple as that.

“We’re really something.” Changgu commented, relaxing once again after the third finger and letting Yanan’s dark gaze hypnotize him even when they both were laughing again.

“Were you doubting?” The Chinese boy teased and Changgu shook his head quickly, smiling once again.

“Let’s do this. I need you.” He replied instead, getting impatient this time. He was grateful Yanan was doing his best to control himself, but it was enough. The fingers were gone in an instant and Changgu eyed the younger boy’s length in a mixture of light worry and excitement, but this was what he needed.

The way Yanan swiftly entered him hurt. Changgu wasn’t sure if it was good that he did it quickly, if it would’ve burned more if Yanan had gone in slower. He knew thinking about it was pointless, so he just closed his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to adjust and he blindly searched for Yanan’s hand. He had no idea he needed that familiar touch so badly. It almost made him sigh in relief.

“I’m not letting go.”

“I know.” Yanan barely breathed and Changgu knew he had to relax fast.

“I’m sorry… just… wait.” He said, looking up, obviously afraid Yanan will move.

“Hurry…” The younger one said it anyway and the Korean boy couldn’t help but laugh, even in this situation. The laughter made them move a bit and he hissed.

“Ah fuck it…” He groaned, but laughed more.

“You’re crazy…” The Chinese boy was laughing as well. “We’re crazy… I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Yananie.” Changgu replied, much too sweet as he was clenching around Yanan’s arousal, the younger boy groaning suddenly.

“You did it, that’s it.” The taller one growled, pulling out and pushing right back in hard. “I’m not holding back anymore, sorry.”

“Well, shit…” Changgu half-laughed, half-moaned. It still hurt, but he could take it and he wasn’t able not to smile brightly up at his lover – even if he was clumsy, even if their love making was messy and weird, even if they were complete dorks who just loved each other and thought that was enough – but exactly because of all that, all those things that made them perfect.

Yanan gave him all he had to offer – unconditionally. Yanan got the same back, as always. They were listening to each other, trying to create harmony when they were just rushing to the point of no return with that first thrust straight to the end. There was no holding back, it was raw, free, void of control and filled with laughter. Their precious world lit up in happiness that took both of their breaths away once again, hands always clasped tightly together.


End file.
